particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Totalitarians of Terra
Totalitarians of Terra was founded by the Council of True Aldurians. It was founded with the manifesto: "Totalitarianism is our ultimate goal. However, unlike other parties in history, we are all different. Totalitarians of Terra seek power entirely for our own sake. We are not interested in the good of others; we are interested solely in power. Not wealth or luxury or long life or happiness: only power, pure power. What pure power means you will understand presently. We are different from all the oligarchies of the past, in that we know what we are doing. All the others, even those who resembled ourselves, were cowards and hypocrites. The Nazis and the Communists came very close to us in their methods, but they never had the courage to recognize their own motives. '' ''One must realize that power is not a means, but it is an end. And with this power, we shall create the state, we shall own the state, we shall rule the state, yet we shall become and serve the state; all at once. For the state is above all. All these libertarian societies have one thing in common: the states are being oppressed by the people. The tyranny of the people, in this pathetic 'touchy-feely' governmental system they call democracy harms the state and ruins the state. In this system, people believe that people own the state. '' ''However, this is simply not so. Even in these societies, the people are still not free. There is no such thing as freedom. These people are still controlled by propaganda, "education," advertisements, and corruption within the government. All people are slaves to their own desires. In these societies, the desires are chosen for the people. Even the people that choose the desires for the people are themselves controlled by what they do not understand. The people are living in a dying world; a world where no one knows what is right and wrong, true or false. In this world, regardless of where you live or who is your government, you cannot believe fully what you are told. Everyone is wrong. '' ''This "liberty" is confusing, sickening, and depressing. The truth is that men are tired of liberty. The truth is that there is no right or wrong, no true or false, no living or dead. There is no past, no present, and no future. There is nothing. There is absolutely nothing. But out of nothing there will be something. Out of nothing there will be the state. The state shall create order out of the infinite chaos and randomness of the universe. The state shall be the sole existing object; the only thing the people shall be able to cling to. The state shall become God. We hold these untruths to be non-evident, that no men are created equal, and that there is no creator, and there are no inalienable rights. There is no life, liberty, or happiness. The state shall be everything and nothing. The state shall control the people and the people shall disappear. Enough with this "individuality," "personality," and nonconformity. Enough with happiness and so-called "freedom." The state shall control the minds and there will be no minds. There will be no thoughts, no wants; no will; no desires. There shall be no people, no animals, no foreigners. Everything will be eliminated and shall become part of the state. There shall be the state and its units, and the state shall live on to glory forever. All within the state, nothing outside the state, nothing against the state." Category:Statism